Fire and Brimstone, Part 2
Fire and Brimstone, Part 2 is the third chapter of Volume 9. It aired on May 7, 2012. Synopsis The SFPD goes after the hacker group Brimstone... And Amy makes a shocking decision! Plot Detective Mal Fallon arrives at the precinct, angry, saying that Lieutenant Charles Anders has taken him off the case. He bursts into the precinct and calls for Anders. As he storms to the precinct office, Officer Jeremy Redbird stops him and tries to calm him down, blocking his way to the office. Fallon politely asks Redbird to step away and he does. Anders finally responds to Fallon and tells him that he was reviewing Fallon's police records with Captain Maria Yeong. Fallon tells Anders that he received a call saying that he was taken off the Brimstone case and wants him to explain. Anders responds by saying that Fallon was too close to Data Analyst Amy Chen and his emotional involvement with her and the case was too much. Captain Yeong steps into the conversation and asks them where Chen is. Fallon explains the situation to Yeong and Yeong yells at Anders, saying that Chen is a data analyst and is not supposed to be out in the field. Anders blames the department and Yeong tells Anders that he has messed up. Special Agent Natara Williams interrupts and suggests that they should focus on finding Chen instead of arguing. Fallon says that they have no leads and that the Brimstone getaway van had vanished into the city. Suddenly, Chaim Tucker enters the precinct and offers to help with finding and catching the Brimstone hackers. Data Analyst Chen tries to convince the hackers that the police department will understand and take the group's evidence. The hackers refuse to believe that and want to take down Tucker theirselves. Jericho suggests exposing Tucker and Leeds on the Internet by posting the video everywhere. Chen tells them that they don't have enough evidence to prove that Tucker actually murdered Leeds since it is all circumstantial. She tries to convince them that the police will believe them and will build a case. Azrael tells Chen that Brimstone is an independent group that refuses to cooperate with outside entities such as the police. He then commands Jericho to start setting up the script that will send the documents to every social networking website and Krystal to repackage the evidence into an accessible format then tells Chen to not worry. Fallon sits in the precinct office with several others. Tucker says that Brimstone is a menace and has his director of security, Theo Sinclair, show the group more evidence. Sinclair shows a map of San Francisco and tells the group that he had detected signals around the area. He shows an image of Sam Carlsbad, more commonly known as Jericho, and points to an area saying that his uncle used to own a nightclub there. Fallon is suspecting that Tucker is hiding something or lying to them and starts questioning him. He later gives up and Anders lets Redbird lead the case. Anders finally lets Fallon and Williams back on the case and reminds them to follow protocol. Tucker says Sinclair will accompany them. Chen sips beer at the Brimstone headquarters as the crew behind her works frantically. Azrael tells Chen the release will be live in about an hour. Chen worries that what they are doing isn't right. Azrael tells Chen that he doesn't want to treat the symptom, but the cause as well. He notices that Chen is more of a goody two-shoes rather than some rogue hacker and asks her why she chose to be involved with Brimstone. She replies that she was drawn in by the fascinating technology but disapproves of the way they do not abide to the law. She then tells him that she doesn't feel like she knows who she is anymore. The two's conversation is interrupted by an alarm. Jericho warns them of two SWAT vans and squad cars leaving the SFPD coming to get them. They have about 10-12 minutes until they arrive. Azrael tells Krystal to transfer the data to the group's cloud server and tells Jericho to stall the cops using "counter measures..." Fallon tells Williams that he believes Tucker is a bit suspicious. Their conversation is interrupted as they see a truck flying through the intersection and hits one of their SWAT vans into a lamppost. Another car almost swerves into the other SWAT van. Fallon looks up to notice that the traffic lights are flickering. A car hits the second SWAT van and Fallon makes a right to avoid the traffic jam. He drives erratically through alleys and stops in front of Brimstone's headquarters. A second squad car pulls up with Redbird. Fallon suspects that the place is booby trapped. Redbird throws a pipe at the door and it bounces off with an electric spark. Fallon finds the power source cable leading to a generator and shoots at it. The door opens. They enter and see nothing but computer equipment. Fallon steps forward, hears a click, and six smoke grenades fall down, one knocking Redbird out. Smoke fills the room and no one can see. Fallon tackles Jericho and draws a pistol at his head, demanding to know where Chen is. Moments later, Krystal attacks Fallon from behind with a fire extinguisher and runs away with Jericho. Fallon runs to the catwalk and sees Krystal and Jericho escape. He looks down from the catwalk to see Chen and Azrael hiding behind a bar. They get up and run towards a door. Sinclair sees them escaping and levels his gun at Chen. Fallon kicks his gun away and Williams tries to go after Chen. Sinclair is angered and walks away as Fallon yells at him. He then hits Fallon in the head with his gun, knocking him out. Ten minutes later, Fallon is awoken to find that Chen and Azrael have escaped in a van. Sinclair and Tucker are gone as well. Redbird pulls back the wallpaper, revealing wires. He asks them if their surveillance equipment is still up. Chen and Azrael are at an old building (Grishom Auto Repair) which is Brimstone's backup headquarters. Krystal and Jericho have escaped to separate location. He tells Chen to grab a computer and start taking Tucker down. Chen then says she wants to tell Azrael about her part in the SFPD but Tucker and Sinclair burst into the building, interrupting their conversation. Tucker aims his gun at Azrael and shoots, the bullet grazing Azrael's arm. Sinclair says that they put a tracking device on the getaway van which led them to this place. Tucker demands that all evidence on him to be removed. Chen says that she can't remove it since Krystal and Jericho only know how to. Tucker then wants Chen to hack into Martin Leeds's network instead to transfer his money to Tucker's bank account. Sinclair takes out a blowtorch and threatens to burn Azrael's face off if Chen doesn't obey. He burns Azrael's arm wound. Chen gives in and agrees to hack into the network. She takes one of Krystal's Neuropaths and starts working. As soon as she is done, she notices the white rose with the microphone. She says her location loudly and Fallon hears it and starts driving there. Fallon and the team are outside the building which used to be Grishom Auto Repairs. They peer into a crack and see Tucker, Chen, Sinclair, and Azrael. The team breaks into the building and Sinclair holds Chen hostage. Williams and Fallon agree to put their guns down but Redbird holds his steadily, saying he has a clear shot. He shoots and kills Sinclair. Azrael then realizes that Chen is with the SFPD team and is a Police Data Analyst. Williams takes Chen outside and calls an ambulance for Azrael. Fallon cuffs Tucker and says he is under arrest for the murder of Martin Leeds. Lieutenant Anders goes over the case report with Chen. He tells her that the rest of the Brimstone members are gone and that Azrael is on house arrest, pending trial. He also tells her that he will investigate her some more along with Detective Greene because of his notoriety in Internal Affairs due to misconduct issues. He believes that the SFPD is better without Greene. Chen is angered and tells Anders that she quits. Bonus Scene Azrael is on house arrest when he hears the doorbell ring. He answers it to find Chen. She apologizes for not telling him she was a part of the SFPD and that she quit her job to join Brimstone. She distracted the guards outside of the house and tells Azrael that he only has fifteen minutes to escape. He agrees to leave and welcomes Chen to Brimstone. The two introduce each other and Azrael's real name is revealed to be "Travis Lee". Category:Episode